User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Future Events and Plans
Hello guys, Raijin here, bringing you all a littler sorta update blog with some information I would like to share, because there might be something here than can interest some of you. So the Inverse Omni Lords , the Nothing Omni, and Mukuro all dropped on us recently, and you all know what this means for me: Celebrating, because there are no Drum forms in sight! And of course, the Omni Lord Hierarchy will have to be seriously revamped with all this new info. But what I also plan to do in the next update is to dedicate some space to a Omni themed deck section. What I mean with this, is that I am going to do my best to put together Omni Lord themed decks, utilizing both forms of a certain Omni (3 for Dawn and Tenbu, 1 for Mukuro and Negrobals), and as you would expect: No, I am not making decks for Drum. Fifth Omni will be about Tenbu, Tenbu, and more Tenbu. So look forward to that, I guess. Next up are my plans regarding CFO. Yes, I am actually talking about Vanguard, please bare with me. I have registrated myself for the Beta testing, and I am waiting impatiently and restlessly, because I really hope I get to take part in this. If I do end up getting in, I will start announcing Live Streams for real, and really start to focus on doing that kinda thing. I believe we all can have fun with some dedicated streamers in the community, playing not just Buddyfight and Vanguard, but doing things that we all can come together and enjoy. That is one of my main plans. However, if I do not get picked for the Beta, this will have to wait even longer. Knowing my luck, Joel and the others all get their Beta Keys, and I am the only one left out.... Then we have Buddyfight "Triple D" coming right up this spring season, featuring the new Monster Impact cards, a butt-load of Dragon cards, and appearantly Magic (Cheering loudly because of that) to kick us all off. For this season, I plan on doing something more in regards to the episodes. Due to how late the episodes actually air in my country, Live Reactions might be out of the picture, but I can try, if you guys want to see that kinda thing. And I should address the elephant in the room: Why is Azi Dahaka still garbage tier CGI quality... It legit bothers me. And also, this season is suppossed to be "darker" and aimed at an adult audience.... I am laughing. Loudly. I am also backing away in horror as to what the Youtube comments are gonna look like. I also have been dwelling in my fanfiction-writing territory a lot lately. Yeah yeah yeah, that is frowned upon, blah blah, I am just throwing it out there. If I actually do more on this, I will let you know. Other than that... Well, I am open for suggestions, if there is something you guys might be interested in seeing me do, in terms of content and entertainment. That is...basicly everything. Thanks for stopping by to read this. Feedback is appreciated, and all that jazz. Peace out Category:Blog posts